Ne pleure pas
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : En apprenant la mort de Frigga tout semble se déliter autour de Loki, si aveuglé par sa douleur qu'il ne perçoit le dernier sursaut d'affection de cette femme qui l'a tant aimé.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor The Dark World : En apprenant la mort de Frigga tout semble se déliter autour de Loki, si aveuglé par sa douleur qu'il ne perçoit le dernier sursaut d'affection de cette femme qui l'a tant aimé.**

 **Cette idée-là vient aussi d'un fan art magnifique qui a été déniché par Dina ou Emilie, là je ne sais plus mais je les remercie ! Ce fan art sert de couverture à ce texte. Ces images me donnent vraiment des idées !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ne pleure pas**_

D'abord, il y avait eu l'incrédulité, puis l'incompréhension, le déni, la rage et la douleur… Une douleur sourde et terrible qui l'avait frappé en plein cœur, le privant de son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes. Des papillons avaient dansé devant ses yeux. Il était presque à deux doigts de s'évanouir et le malaise qui le prit dans la foulée ne fut pas mieux.

Loki avait si mal qu'il en avait la nausée. Son ventre se tordait en des spasmes douloureux et son cœur ne battait plus en rythme. Tout son corps était dans la souffrance et il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, non sans avoir pris le soin de projeter une illusion droite, raide et impassible de lui.

Cette douleur devait rester la sienne, rien que la sienne…

Cette douleur était de sa faute.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait était de sa faute… C'était lui… Lui qui avait dit au Kurse de prendre l'escalier de gauche. Il voulait qu'Odin paye… Qu'il paye pour vouloir tirer un trait sur lui comme on gomme une erreur sans importance, qu'il paye pour ses mots durs et sans appel. Des mots qui l'avaient détruits de l'intérieur parce qu'il marquait un rejet définitif proche du dégoût envers ce fils qu'il haïssait… Ce fils, vaste fumisterie… S'il l'avait un jour considéré comme son fils, il n'aurait pas envisagé son exécution pure et simple…

Exécution…

Ou plutôt si. Il aurait dû l'exécuter. S'il avait été mort, il n'aurait pas pu indiquer le bon chemin pour sortir du donjon. L'elfe noir se serait perdu et il aurait été repris par les gardes. Il ne serait pas sorti, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé…

Elle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû supplier Odin de l'épargner. Elle aurait dû le laisser le tuer. Sa vie était tellement plus importante que la sienne. Elle était la Reine, la Mère-de-toutes-choses, celle qui avait toujours un mot d'encouragement ou un geste tendre à offrir. Elle était la douceur et la force. Un ange et une guerrière à la fois. Elle était si sublime. Comment pouvait-elle mourir par sa faute ?

Loki ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il ne supporterait pas l'idée d'être celui qui avait causé la mort de cette femme qu'il aimait toujours comme sa mère, lui le monstre des cauchemars qui aurait dû mourir depuis si longtemps… Si Odin avait su, il n'aurait jamais ramassé ce bébé malade, rachitique et à moitié mort… Mais, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé et elle était morte… Morte par sa faute et ses nausées devinrent plus violente.

Elle était morte et ses derniers mots avaient été terribles. Il l'avait renié, comme Odin l'avait renié lui-même. S'il n'avait plus de père, il n'avait plus de mère non plus…

Pourtant, comme c'était faux…

Oh oui, elle était sa mère… La femme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie… La seule à vrai dire et il avait causé sa mort.

Alors Loki se déchaîna : sur les meubles, sur les murs, il hurla et laissa exprimer sa douleur et toute sa rage. La table vola en l'air et le plateau de verre se brisa en millier de morceaux. Le bruit aurait sans doute averti les gardes s'il n'avait pas contenu tout ça grâce à sa magie.

Une magie inutile parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

A quoi donc cela lui servait-il d'avoir tous ces pouvoirs s'il ne pouvait par protéger ceux qu'il aimait ?

Loki donna un coup de pied dans un fauteuil qui s'écrasa contre le mur et laissa échapper un jappement de douleur lorsque son pied gauche glissa sur les morceaux de verre. Sa plante de pied fut ouverte sur plusieurs centimètres et le jeune homme se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, le dos au mur.

D'un air distrait, il observa la traînée de sang sur le sol. Son pied lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas important… Ce n'était rien en comparaison de la vraie douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Il l'avait renié, rejeté. Alors qu'il l'aimait tellement. Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'elle venait le voir en cachette ? Qu'elle était la seule à venir le voir en fait… Pour Odin ou Thor, il n'existait plus. Aucun des deux n'était venu jusqu'à lui et aucun des deux n'avaient jugé bon de venir lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle de vive voix. Il n'était plus rien.

Non, Frigga était la seule qui s'intéressait à lui et elle était morte… Par sa faute… Un tremblement le parcourut et Loki se mit à pleurer. Il avait tellement mal que tout son corps se mit à trembler.

\- Pardon maman… Pardon… Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, mais je t'aime. Je donnerais tout pour échanger nos places. Je t'aime… Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je t'aime…

Tout en murmurant, les larmes se firent de plus en plus fortes. La tête lui tournait à cause de la douleur et il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. C'était peut-être l'épreuve de trop. La chute dans l'espace, les tortures de Thanos, le combat contre son frère, tout cela l'avait brisé et blessé, mais la mort de Frigga venait de le détruire. Loki frémit. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de mourir pour de bon, afin de ne plus souffrir ?

Il trembla, laissant ses larmes continuaient à couler. Toute son attitude était emplie de désespoir et de douleur.

Trop dans la peine, il ne remarqua pas une étrange lueur et une forme blanchâtre apparaître dans la pièce. Une forme qui prit la forme d'une silhouette féminine, une silhouette qui s'approcha doucement.

Frigga fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa devant son enfant… Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire dans son esprit. Loki était son enfant, son petit garçon et le voir dans cet état lui transperça le cœur.

Oui, elle était morte, mais elle sentait tellement sa douleur et sa détresse que cela lui faisait bien plus mal que la lame du Kurse transperçant sa chair.

\- Mon tout petit !

Le fantôme de Frigga s'agenouilla, observant le sang et la profonde coupure sur son pied.

\- Tu t'es blessé.

Loki ne réagit pas. Il ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre. Frigga se sentit bouleversée et si elle n'avait pas été morte, cette simple vision l'aurait terrassé de chagrin. Elle avança la main et la posa sur sa joue. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le serrer contre elle ou sentir la chaleur de sa peau, mais elle espéra qu'il ressentait peut-être une présence.

\- Mon petit. Toute cette douleur pour moi.

Loki frémit et murmura doucement.

\- Pardon maman… Je t'aime… Tu as toujours été ma mère, la seule qui ne m'a pas abandonné et je t'ai rejeté par colère. Je t'aime… Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je t'aime.

\- Je le sais mon petit. Bien sûr que je le sais que tu m'aimes. Tes mots n'ont pas changé cela, je le sais.

\- Maman, si tu savais à quel point ton visage a été important pendant qu'ils me torturaient.

Le fantôme de Frigga sursauta.

\- Torture ? Mon petit, qui t'a torturé ?

Bien sûr, Loki ne put lui donner de réponses et soudain ce fut le cœur de Frigga qui se serra.

\- Oh non… On t'a jugé sans comprendre. Mon tout petit garçon, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mon fils… Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir ça ? Mon petit ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? C'est à moi de te demander pardon.

En face d'elle, Loki se mit à trembler pendant que ses larmes devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Le fantôme de sa mère, presque aussi bouleversé que lui se rapprocha et se glissa dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle. Elle maudit sa condition qui l'empêchait de lui donner une vraie accolade, mais elle l'enveloppa de ses bras, pleurant à son tour de détresse.

\- Ne pleure pas mon enfant. Je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi. Il ne faut pas en douter. Je t'aime… Mon petit garçon. J'ai été la plus aveugle des mères. Je n'ai pas vu toute cette souffrance que tu nous as cachée. Ne pleure pas… Ton père est aveugle, mais ton frère est là… Ne pleure pas. Je sais qu'il sera là à un moment ou un autre. Il t'aime trop pour t'abandonner. Ne pleure pas.

Loki se redressa un peu et frémit. Quelle étrange sensation. Comme des bras en train de le serrer. Ce n'était pas normal et une voix douce : « ne pleure pas ».

Le jeune dieu magicien frissonna.

\- Maman ?

Mais cette fois, il ne ressentit plus rien. Ce ne devait être qu'un trouble de son imagination. Il était seul à vie désormais…

Il ne sut jamais combien un fantôme pouvait pleurer aussi.

* * *

 **Et vous voilà arrivé au bout de ce court OS alors s'il vous a plu, laissez-moi une review ! ;)**


End file.
